


secret night

by stilinscry



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>taekwoon is sleepy but hongbin doesn't mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	secret night

Taekwoon sighs as he drops forwards onto his bed, nestling under the blankets. He’s still got his sweaty clothes on from dance practice and he could really do with a shower but right now no fucks are being given. Unsurprisingly, after a six hour practice he is beyond tired and sleep is calling to him.

He pulls his knees up as he slides a hand underneath his pillow, already dozing slightly and he lets out a contented hum when he finally gets comfortable. Just when he’s on the cusp of falling asleep however, the bedroom door creaks open and somebody pads into the room, not bothering to try and quieten their steps. The bed dips on his left side and Taekwoon isn’t even given any time to think about what the fuck is happening before a body is pressing up against his back and an arm is wrapping around his waist.

Lips press chastely against the sensitive skin on the back of his neck and Taekwoon can’t supress the shiver that shoots down his spine. Hongbin chuckles at that, his lips brushing against Taekwoon’s skin as he does so and he lets his hand slide underneath Taekwoon’s tshirt, fingers softly stroking across his hip bone.

It’s soothing as anything and Taekwoon quickly finds himself dozing off. The last thing he remembers before he goes to sleep is Hongbin reaching for his hand and wrapping their fingers together with a tender squeeze.

-

When Taekwoon wakes up in the morning, there’s a heavy weight on his chest and it takes him a while to remember Hongbin sneaking into bed with him. He lifts his head to look across to the other bed in the room and when he’s met with the sight of a peacefully sleeping Sanghyuk he sighs and drops his head back to the pillows. Whilst the rest of the members know about their relationship, Taekwoon still tries to keep it on the down low.

Hongbin snorts a little in his sleep and one of his hands fist in Taekwoon’s hoody as he attempts to nuzzle further into Taekwoon’s chest. It’s ridiculously adorable and Taekwoon can’t help the small smile that creeps onto his face as he watches his boyfriend.

Eventually he drags his eyes away, not wanting to seem creepy and he grabs his phone from where it’s hidden underneath his pillow and opens up twitter to have a quick flick through their notifications. After a while Hongbin starts to stir so Taekwoon locks his phone and tucks his back underneath his pillow, ready for the inevitable cuddles he’s about to be bombarded with.

A low grumble emanates from Hongbin’s chest as he blinks his way into consciousness, shooting a sleepy smile up at Taekwoon before pressing his face back against his chest. He lifts himself up the bed a little so that he can lean his head in the crook of Taekwoon’s neck and he ends up almost entirely on top of him in the process. His knees are either side of his thighs and his arms are wrapped around his shoulders as he tries to press his entire body against Taekwoon.

It’s warm, especially since Taekwoon is still wearing his workout clothes from yesterday but he can’t bear to part with Hongbin when he’s being so affectionate. It’s always like this when they wake up and Taekwoon honestly can’t wait for the day that they can wake up like this, wrapped up with each other in their very own apartment, instead of the shared dorm they’re currently in. Not that he dislikes their current living situation, god no, without Vixx he’d be nothing. But Taekwoon can’t help but think about his and Hongbin’s future together. It’s only natural.

He’s pulled out of his thoughts when Hongbin mumbles something against the skin of his neck and he makes what he hopes is a confused noise, prompting Hongbin to say it again. It’s clearly enough because he lifts his face out from Taekwoon’s neck so that he’s hovering just a couple inches from Taekwoon’s own face. “I said g’morning,” Hongbin says, sleep slurring his words. “Now come here.”

With that, he leans down and presses a chaste kiss against Taekwoon’s lips. It only lasts for about three seconds but it’s nice and Taekwoon can’t help but lean back in for more. They exchange slow, sleepy kisses like that until Hyuk starts to wake up and they begrudgingly pull apart.

Hongbin rolls off of Taekwoon, instead nuzzling against his side and placing his chin against Taekwoon’s shoulder. They stay like that until there’s a pillow slamming down on Taekwoon’s chest and Hongbin ends up rolling of the bed in surprise, letting out an ‘oof’ as he hits the floor. There’s no doubt where it came from and Taekwoon doesn’t hesitate in throwing it right back across the room, smiling contentedly when it hits Sanghyuk square in the face.

“Hyukkie, whyyyy,” Hongbin moans from the floor, sounding like a petulant child who’s just has their favourite toy taken away. It makes Taekwoon chuckle and the half-hearted glare that Hongbin sends him doesn’t help him stop.

“Because you two need to get a room of your own,” Sanghyuk replies, still wrapped up in his bedcovers as he steps out of bed and heads to the door. “If I have to wake up to the sound of you two kissing one more time, I’m gonna tell Hakyeon on you guys.” With that he’s gone, closing the bedroom door behind him as he no doubt goes to see if Wonshik has eaten all of his cereal again.

Taekwoon helps Hongbin climb back onto the bed, falling back against the mattress when Hongbin flops on top of him. He presses little kisses against Taekwoon’s forehead, his nose, both of his cheeks and his jaw before finally making his way to Taekwoon’s lips. After pressing a few more kisses, Hongbin tries his luck and licks his tongue across the seam of Taekwoon’s lips. He doesn’t bother thinking about the consequences and instead opens his mouth almost immediately, whimpering quietly as Hongbin licks his way inside.

Hongbin’s always been good at kissing, Taekwoon marvels as he lets Hongbin have his way, biting and nipping at Taekwoon’s lips before diving back in and sucking on his tongue. Just as it’s starting to get a bit heated, the sound of footsteps approaching coaxes them apart and they both look up at the door as both Sanghyuk and Hakyeon look in through the now open doorway.

Hakyeon takes in the sight of Hongbin straddling Taekwoon, looking at both of their flushed faces and sighing before walking right back out of the room. Sanghyuk follows him with a loud whine of _‘but hyung, can’t you make them stop’_ that makes the pair of them burst into laughter. Well, Hongbin bursts into laughter and Taekwoon giggles more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh this is my first vixx fic, i hope its okay !!


End file.
